Arme the Nurse
by Namai
Summary: If Lass got sick, what will Arme do? Read this story and find out.  LassxArme


My first one-shot fanfic and it's about LassxArme though I kinda bored with this pair.

Enjoy.

I don't own Grand Chase and if there are any typos I'm truly sorry. I'm a human to you know.

_Arme the Nurse_

It's is two years since I became engaged with Arme. I had a fever and it sucks. Arme always become really concern if I'm sick, but maybe it was because that I rarely got sick. I remembered the last time I was sick and her attitude is the same. It's like it was just yesterday.

***FLASHBACK*** (Lass pov)

I was just back from a mission from Silver Land. The time I arrive at the mansion, I directly went to my room, want to lay my body for awhile. I think I was just lying for ten minutes before my stomach started growling. So I decided to go to the kitchen to get some food. On my way there, I felt much heavier much weaker every step. First, I thought that I was just exhausted, so I didn't even bother it. When I came up to the fridge, my vision starts to blackout.

(Third Person)

Few minutes after the accident, a petite violet-haired mage came in to the kitchen and saw Lass lying on the ground. She was concerned, so she asks.

"Lass… What are you doing there?"

There was no reply, so Arme went to Lass side and saw his unconscious struggling face. Her concern for him grew larger; she quickly went outside and tells the other about the accident. Everyone was startled by the fact that Lass is fainted, because he almost never got sick. Few minutes later, every Grand Chase member including the Knight Master was there, in the kitchen. There was an awkward silence to the fact that Lass really fainted. Arme was by his side, healing him as much as she could. The silence was then broke by the Knight Master

"All right, since Arme's cure didn't wake him up. We should probably bring him to the hospital. Any volunteer from the boy for carrying Lass."

"I'll do it, Knight Master." it was Sieghart

"Good. Sieghart go and carry him, and we'll go to the hospital immediately."

After some time past, they were now in the hospital. They first sign up Lass for a check. They waited there patiently but still worried especially Arme.

"Mr. Lass…" said the nurse

"Here. Come on let's go in."

Everyone nodded, at the door they were halted by the nurse that called them.

"Only four people can come in, so with Mr. Lass there will be three friend of his going inside."

"Thank You."

"You're welcome."

They all want to go inside but there will only be on more that can go, the other being Knight Master and Sieghart whose carrying Lass.

"So… who wanna go" Sieghart asked. All of them raised their hand. "Ooook"

"Arme come with us, since you're the one who's really concerned about him." Said the Knight Master

"Yes, Knight Master."

She followed them in and hears what the doctor have to say.

"So doctor, what is wrong with him?" Arme was to ask first after the sits on his chair

"Before I answer your question miss, where did he go to before this happen?"

"He has a mission on Silver Land not so long ago, Doc." Knight Master answer

"Just as I have expected."

"What did really have you expected?" Arme asked

"He got a rare disease from Silver Land but is still cure able."

"What is the disease?" Sieghart asked

"The disease is still unnamed." answer the doctor

"So how did you got the antidote for an unnamed disease"

"From a dead body that got the same disease"

"Did you say a dead body? So is Lass going to die?" Arme exclaimed

"Not necessary because we already have the antidote."

"Thank God"

(Lass pov)

When I was awake, it was already night. I try to search my surrounding for where am I. I was in a white room that I quickly recognize as the hospital. I sighed at where I was. The hospital was really boring, can only do limited things. I tried to move my body but is seems that I'm to weak right to do it now. So I try to move my left hand to the side of the bed. My hand hit something that is soft but hairy. I try to move my head to the direction of the 'thing'. It was Arme. She was sleeping on the side of the bed while sitting on a chair. Then I heard some sobs from a girl. I try to focus at who is the source of the sobs but the sobs were followed by a murmured. "Lass, please don't die" I immediately know that murmur was from Arme, but die? Why would I die? I think I'll ask her tomorrow. Before I try to close my eyes, I heard Arme said something again "I love you Lass." I was startled at her words but I still feel happy and I think I'll just keep this a secret for now.

The next morning, my body felt fresher than yesterday night. I try to get my body to a sitting position. I succeeded but it's still a bit hard to do it alone. I saw Arme was still sleeping. I smirked at her and patted her head lightly. She immediately woke up at the time I put my hand on her head.

"Lass, you're all right. Thank God" she said after she woke up and hugged me. So I hugged her back. She let me go as quickly she hugged me. Her cheeks were tinted with a soft red color. I giggled at her attitude but she pays me back with a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Not funny, Lass"

"Sorry."

"It's all right"

Then something hit my mind, it was the thing that I want to ask her.

"Arme, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"So… Arme, last night I heard you say '_Lass, please don't die_'. Why did you say that?"

"Well… erm… How should I say this?"

"Just say it, I'm listening."

"Well… The doctor said that you have a rare disease from Silver Land and luckily the doctor has a cure for it…"

I nodded, head bowed down while focusing the word she says even more.

"… At first … I don't believe that the cure would really work … because the doctor got the cure from an experiment of a dead body with same disease."

"I see…" I raised my head; I was startled at what I saw. It was Arme's eyes, it have eye bags. It was unlikely for her to over work her body for me. _What if she is sick?_

"…Arme."

"Hmm?"

"I'm fine now. You can go back to the mansion and take some rest. I can take care of myself now."

"It's ok. I'm fine. I don't need any rest and I know that you can't take care of yourself in this condition."

I felt anger rising through my vein. She can be really stubborn sometime.

"**DON'T PUSH YOURSELF**. Your eyes already have eye bags and you're saying that you're fine. You need more sleep!"

Arme yawn synchronized with my last word.

"All right I lose. But what if, something really bad suddenly happen to you and nobody is here?"

"I'll call the doctor."

"The doctor isn't here in the before afternoon."

"Then, I'll call the nurse."

"You already have a nurse, why would you want another one?"

I smiled for what she said was true.

"It's because, she is really tired."

"See… you can already figure it out. I'm your nurse and I will be by your side twenty four – seven."

"But you still need some sleep on a real bed."

"I said I'm fine. I don't need anymore sleep and if I want to sleep, the chair is just fine."

Then an idea hit my mind

"Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Let's see which make you more comfortable in sleeping, a chair or a bed."

"But… the room only has one bed and you're on it"

"You can sleep beside me."

Her face was turning red with each and every second.

"Are you afraid?" I taunted her

"Of course I'm not."

"Then get up here"

She blushed really hard, but she's still doing it. She came next to me and lay her back down.

"Don't you dare do anything sneaky!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

She closed her eyes immediately while I lay back down next to her. She quickly fell asleep. I smiled at her sleeping face, she was so cute. She unconsciously cuddled to me. I was very surprising but it didn't surprise me at all for it was her unconscious body that did it. So I joined her to the dream world and we sleep side by side.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

(Lass pov)

I smiled at the flashback. It was wonderful. Each and every second by her side, it really seems that an angel really come by my side.

Well… the story ends here. If you don't get the story, I really apologized. I'm not really that good in English DX

Review

~Namai-kun


End file.
